Mope
by fallenenjimon
Summary: A random story with no real ending, it pokes fun at anime and messes up the TTA universe. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own any non-orginal characters,but I do own my character (or else they won't be mine, now would they?). If you want to use them E-mail me. *****************  
"Elmyra Seiko Fud" the "human" with bright red hair grubled, he lowered the servalionce equipment while his two "hirees" (meaning he threaten to rip them to pieces) sit at the table behind him, Calamity was recording this (and typing up his will) while Montania Max was, well, "bound" was the only word that can explain the scene.  
"My mortal enemy" the "human" finished before returning to spying on the house a block away, Calamity held up a sign that read "Why are we here?", Montania Max held up a sign that read "Don't know, Don't care".  
"You think that there was a way to screw with that empty head but noo-" he turn to find the "hirees" escaped, he shrugged. "They'll miss the fun" he returned to keep watch on the house, "hey, goth chick's in the shower".  
Elmyra S. Fud walked out the door, normally she'd be jumppin' for joy and searching for "fuzzy-wuzzy" but not today. She sulked towards school passing the cliche' scenes of lovers (with an exception of Buster Bunny and Babs bunny who were fighting like rabid dogs), she stopped and watched. Buster bunny had gone through one hell of a growth spert over the summer, so did Babs. Buster was clearly taller then his mentor, Bugs Bunny, and Babs was more "noticible" to say the least (this made poor Elmyra feel depressed even more since Montania Max left her for some girl at profecto prep, a girl named rhubellia or something of the likes).  
Elmyra kept the her head down, that was why she was depressed. The fact she lost her boyfriend and now she has a crush on someone elses! (*Life sucks*) Elmyra thought.  
Close by a red haired "human" carrieing a katana sword lean flat against a large tree.  
(*Now*) he thought as he ready to unsheth the sword, (*I'll show that hijaku trash that jigokuko are the most powerful-*) "JUST GET IT OVER WITH AKURYOUKO!" Elmyra shouted and akuryouko stumbled out from his hiding place stunned and landed on his face, "owchies" he eeked out.  
People that were walking stopped to stare at the strange mix-match eye coloured guy in a red trenchcoat and holding a katana and the girl dressed in a schoolgirl uniform with a raiper in hand (in other words, anime cliche' scene #38).  
"What? I'm not in the mood" Elmyra snapped as her green eye bore into Akuryouko's red/blue eyes, he got up quitely and got into a battle stance quitely.  
Three minutes and two moves later Akuryouko was in a trashcan going "owchie" alot and Elmyra was walking away.  
Buster bunny was furious, Babs had just crossed the battleline. "I saw you flirting with her, Buster the quarterback! I wonder how faithful you really are?" Babs had said, "Oh yeah, how about when in weenie burger with Arnie worthbeck?" Buster shot back, Babs' face turn beet red then she spinchange into her sister, Emily, and puckered her lips. "Kiss me" Babs mocked, that did it.  
Buster Bunny, the nicest guy you be friends with, a protector of the little guy, lost it. It wasn't a screaming, jumpping fit like many toons but something much worse, he just walked away. Babs was shouting something but he didn't hear a thing, they knew they were through.  
  
*****************************  
The poster proclaim a dance was going to happen on friday next week, this was a major kick in the teeth for some that didn't have dates (and a few that did). Shurli rolled her eyes at every attempt by Plucky Duck made. Fifi was staring dreamly at the photo of Pepe La'pew in her locker door, below it was hamton. Calamity (who was still hiding from Akuryouko) was passing notes to Furball secretly.  
Elmyra noticed them, Montania Max never really did couplely things with her, did he? Reaching her locker she poped it open and closed it, she has a whole week to find a date for the dance.  
(*oh, forget it!*) she thought to herself as she headed for class, (*I'll just stay home and practice my swordswoman skills*).  
  
*****************************  
It started when she visted her grandfather in Japan, he ran a swordmenship school called hijaku ryu which was the rival of a near by ninjutsu school called jigokuko no ten ryu (which means hell child's heaven). During her long stay she learn how to handle many types of swords (her personal favorette was the raiper) and a very special attack, poison flame. That's the same attack she was practicing in the backyard by herself, the entire yard was lit in a sickly yellow glow as the flaming blade gave off emence heat while Elmyra began her decent towards the ground. She landed in a less then perfect way and fell onto her knees.  
"that looked like it hurt" she got up quickly, raiper pose to strike but she relaxed when she saw it was just Buster. "The flaming part, not the landing" he said as he walked closer, "although that looked like it hurt".  
Elmyra shrugged, "it doesn't bother me" she said. Buster gave her a smile, "so, heard about the dance on friday?". Elmyra nodded then said "skipping it, how 'bout you?".  
Buster shrugged, "I was going to ask you out but, the dance kind of is a... What's the word I'm looking for" "silly?" "yeah."  
They stood in the backyard, a moment of silence was broken when Buster laugh while he rubbed the back of neck before speaking "hey, how about a trip to weenie burger. My treat".  
Elmyra smiled as she tost an arm around Buster's sholder, "let's go". Buster wrapped an arm around Elmyra's sholder.  
  
*****************************  
Author's note: Sorry for the misspellings, and the crappy ending. I was going to make it much shorter but this came out, it was ment to be a one-shot but now there might be another story set in the universe (not another chapter, but another story). 


End file.
